Kirby versus The Shadow
by captainpeanuts1
Summary: When the darkest force unleashes itself, only one person... Erm... Thing, can save the world from this dark force... That's right! The Puffball we all love, Kirby! Chapter 5 up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Life and Times of a Puffball

"Kirby?"

"Snorrrre…"

"Kirby?"

Snort-gargle… Zzzzz…"

"Hot wings…."

"KIRBY!"

Suddenly, Kirby was awoken by a hard knock to the head-with a jukebox. It was his roommate, George. (Don't ask why Kirby has a roommate in his apartment)

"What the $&# did you do that for?" cursed Kirby with extreme anger.

"Kirby, we have to _go_!" answered George.

"No, I already went last night!"

"Arrgh! Not that kind of _go_! We were called to the meeting at Metaknight's castle!

He wants our help!"

After explaining to Kirby, the waddle-dee ran out the door, down the stairs, into the lobby, ran outside and revved up his car and drove away-all in 10.5 seconds! Woooooo!

"Well," said Kirby to himself, "I should probably follow him, but…"

"Snorrrrreee…"

"He could (zzz) wait five more (snort) minutes…"

And Kirby fell asleep, but not for five minutes.

10 minutes passed…

Tick-tock, tick-tock

20 minutes passed…

Tick-tock, tick-tock

2 hours passed…

Tick-tock, tick— "Ahhh! Help me!"

"Zzzzz…"

Feet started marching up the stairs…

Closer…

Closer…

CLOSER…

All of a sudden, Kirby's door flew open. In the doorway stood 5 extremely tall and muscular men (pretend they could all fit) all armed with swords! Kirby woke up with a start.

One man, wrapped in a purple cloak and a pink sword came closer. He was much smaller than the other men, about Kirby's height.

There was a pin on his shirt that read, "Hello, my name is Geraldo, Head knight of-" before Kirby could finish reading, Geraldo drew his pretty-pink sword.

"Listen, Kirby, we have your little friend George, and if you ever want to see him again, you'll meet us at the airport at exactly 12 o'clock tomorrow night. Be there if you ever want to see him again.

"Hey, how'd you kidnap him, anyway?" asked Kirby

"Erm… We… Found him… In the… Duh… Laundromat… Yeah… The Laundromat, right guys?"

The answered were varied.

"Yeah! We did!"

"Sure…"

"Whatever you say, boss."

"No we didn't! I mean, yeah we did."

"I thought we found him in…

"ANYWAYS..." Geraldo continued.

"Be there!"

With that, the six knights disappeared in a cloud of purple and blue smoke.

"Weirdos…" Kirby yawned. "I guess I should go prepare."

Kirby began his "training" immediately-and fell asleep.

The one thing he did not notice was that Geraldo's nametag was left on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Training

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By the way, I don't own Kirby or any other Kirby related things involving Kirby or other pink puffballs. I wish I did, though.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Kirby slipped out of his bed and took a package of microwaveable spaghetti for breakfast and went to the fridge to get out a carton of milk.

"Aw, crud!" yelled Kirby as he opened the fridge. "I'm out of milk!"

Kirby got into his 2006 red and silver Mustang and drove to the local Food-o-mart© to buy some milk. He parked his car as he mumbled to himself, "Stupid milk. Why can't it just buy itself?" he murmured as he walked into the grocery store.

As he walked down the "Milk, Eggs, Poultry and Toiletries" Isle, he heard a call for him.

"Kirby! Over here!"

"Over where?" asked a confused Kirby.

"In here!"

"In where?"

"HERE!"

Kirby was extremely confused. He looked over here, in here, under there, then, a package of Charmin toilet paper fell off the shelf. He looked where it fell to find a very crammed Metaknight.

"Oh, hey Metaknight!" said Kirby happily. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your tea party or whatever yesterday. I had to go to my… err… Uncle's funeral! Yeah, that's it. Poor Uncle uh… Mcgovern… (sniff)"

After a long, disturbing pause, Metaknight continued.

"That's quite alright, Kirby. By the way, I heard you need some help training for your battle against those knights."

"Yeah, I do! But, how did you find-"

"Well," Metaknight interrupted. "I can help you. After you get your…

Metaknight examined the shopping cart to find at least 27 ½ tubes of Colgate whitening toothpaste and a gallon of milk. Kirby had eaten half of the last one.

"…Groceries… I could help you train."

"Really?" shouted Kirby over excitedly.

"That would be GREAT!"

"Yes…" Metaknight continued. "It would."

Metaknight spun around and disappeared behind a row of mechanical toothbrushes.

A slip of paper floated to the ground that read, "5 o'clock tonight at Mystery Cliff."

Kirby shrugged and said, "Works for me!" as he sucked on the half-remaining tube of toothpaste.

He slept till about 4:30 after eating his spaghetti.

He met Metaknight at the Cliff at exactly five o'clock. "I am glad you came." said Metaknight.

"No, thank you! I need this training more than anything!" Kirby thanked Metaknight.

"My pleasure."

The Knight and Puffball trained till nightfall. Metaknight told Kirby everything about swordsmanship as he knew. He taught him The Triple Slash, The Diving Eagle, The Spinning Torpedo, and even The Golden Cheese Grater.

"Wow, Metaknight! These are amazing moves!" Kirby complimented. "Those knights won't stand a chance against these superior moves, and I'll win back George… Even if he is annoying!"

"Yes, but there is one more extremely powerful attack I must teach you."

"What is it?"

Metaknight pulled a small chest from his robe, opened it, and there sat…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Potato of Infinite Strength

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Blah blah blah, I don't own Kirby or any other Kirby related things, blah blah blah…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

... Metaknight opened the chest to reveal- The Potato of Infinite Strength (Hence the title)

Kirby stepped back in horror. "Metaknight! No!"

"Kirby, when you combine this with your incredible powers, you could be invincible!"

Metaknight answered. "Wait, I have a incredible powers? Aw, shucks, you flatter me!"

Metaknight ignored this comment on kept blabbering on about the Potato.

"With the Potato's power, you could enslave the Earth! What would you want if you could get _anything_?"

"It's too strong for me! I would go- did you say _anything_?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, even with underline and _italics_."

"Wow!"

"If I could have anything, huh? Well, I've always wanted some things… and I'm going to explain them in song!"

"Oh, please no!" Metaknight begged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Oh if I could have anything, this is what'd it be,

I wish that hundred dollar bills all grew up on trees

I would also like to make a nacho flavor of ice cream

I also really need a hyper cannon beam!

If I could

Enslave the Earth

Everyone would know my name

They'd all bring me gifts

Of soda and blue olives…

Umm… Yeah!

Paper towel rolls are for me!

Whee hee hee hee!

Metaknight clenched his hands to his ears and left.

YEAH! Whoo!

Blue olives! Monkey… palms…

"Hey, where'd Metaknight go?" asked Kirby to no one.

Kirby picked up the Super-Potato and stared for a moment. Then he heard the city clock tower strike twelve. It was time for Kirby to go. While he flew, he pondered over the many questions that needed answering. _Why did Metaknight train me? Why did he want me to use the Potato of Infinite Strength? And why didn't he like my song? _

All these questions made Kirby think, and then his brain hurt. He sat down on the top of a building to rest. He saw the airport in the distance and a dark, shadowy figure with wings going towards it. Suddenly, Kirby found all the answers to his questions.

He grabbed onto and oncoming jet headed toward the airport and towards what might be one of the toughest fights of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Clash of Eight Swords

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N: There are not any jokes in this chapter, except if you think all action is a joke)

Kirby had landed on the airport runway. He saw no sign of George, or any of the six knights, or Geraldo, for that matter. He again stared at the Potato of Infinite Strength he had carried along with him. What extreme power could it hold? He knew he must destroy it, but he might need it. It was too powerful; Kirby could go insane with power. He put it away again and wondered about his decision.

Though his decision would have to be held off, as Kirby heard six sets of feet walking towards him.

Kirby examined them up and down. "Where's George?" He demanded.

"George is safe and sound. Besides, you have other things to worry about!" Geraldo said as he and his minions drew their swords.

Then there was a huge fight. There were swords clanging and people getting hurt, but nor knight nor puff were getting the upper hand. The fight lasted till the brake of day, until finally, the last knight fell to the ground.

Kirby dropped his sword to the ground in approval. But he knew he had not won yet. He heard clapping and snickering coming from the shadows.

"Heh, heh, very impressive, Kirby. You've defeated my best knights" said the figure. "Who are you and where is George?" yelled Kirby. As it stepped into the light, his appearance was revealed. Kirby gasped in horror. "Metaknight!" The figure that appeared to be Metaknight answered, "Close, but wrong." His entire body changed-his mask turned black, his robe gray, and his eyes a bright, glowing red. "You tricked me!" Kirby screamed. "Yes, I never knew a Popstar warrior such as you could be so, so, stupid! This was all a setup just to lure you here so I could destroy you!" Dark Metaknight said. "The invitation to Metaknight's castle, the knights, the training, I even planned for the knights to die!"

Kirby fell to his knees in disappointment and humiliation. How could he be fooled so easily? "No…" He groaned. "Yes! And now I will have the pleasure of destroying you-and your stupid little friend George!" Dark Metaknight explained. At the sound of his annoying friend, Kirby stood up. "Where is he?" Dark Metaknight chuckled menacingly and said, "Look up, fool!"

Kirby looked up to see his best friend floating up in the air inside a ball of energy. George yelled to Kirby, "Help me, Kirby! The walls in here are caving in!"

"Yes, and soon he will be crushed, and you will be annihilated!" Dark Metaknight answered. Kirby would not say a word. He was as angry as hell, and extremely disappointed. "No! I will not be killed and neither will George!" Kirby screamed. Suddenly, the spud relic began to glow a golden yellow. It floated up in the air and light blasted out from it. Dark Metaknight stared. "Impossible! How could he control that much power?" Kirby's sword and body began to glow gold, too. Kirby's eyes turned to glowing red-hot coals. Dark Metaknight and the Waddle Dee could do nothing but stare. Kirby's sword began to glow brighter, until it seemed as it were day outside.

"AAAARGH!" Kirby yelled extremely loudly. When he swung his sword, a giant beam of golden energy blasted out that began to go towards Dark Metaknight. He still stared in awe. The beam finally hit Dark Metaknight as he let out a scream. "NOOOOO! It can't be possible!-" Dark Metaknight broke to pieces as Kirby fell back to the ground, along with George, and fell down in pain and fatigue.


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

Chapter 4 1/2:

What a Kirby Wants

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Since no one cares about the disclaimer, I thought I could place bad jokes here!

Bob: Priests think their so great!

Not Bob: Yeah, they have an ALTER ATTITUDE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirby rolled over on his side and coughed. He saw the potato-it was charred and burnt. Maybe its power was too much for him, but at least now George was rescued.

Dark Metaknight stood up, wobbled, and straightened again. He coughed and said, "I still have energy left, just enough to destroy you once and for all!" he coughed and hacked again. Kirby got up and asked, "How could you still be alive? You won't back down, will you…" he fell back to the ground, next to George.

The ground and everything around them had been burnt to a crisp by Kirby's last attack, including Dark Metaknight and Kirby. How could he stop him?

Dark Metaknight charged toward Kirby with as much energy as he could, sword ready to strike. George tried to get Kirby out of the way, but Kirby flung the waddle dee off his shoulder. He had an idea.

Kirby reached into his…erm… pocket and pulled out a small pebble he had been saving for this kind of occasion. The Dark Knight drew closer and closer. Kirby inhaled the pebble and became Stone Kirby. Kirby changed into a rock. DM saw where he was going and tried to stop, but he was going too fast! He flew into the rock lying in his path-Trip! Clonk! Bam! Whack! DM tripped fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Curse you, Kirby! This is why I consider you a worthy opponent!" Dark Metaknight coughed. "I really didn't do anything." said Kirby. "You're just clumsy."

Metaknight's body began to fade. "Now that my life force is fading, I must tell you a terrible secret." DM whispered. "Oh, goody-goody! I _loooove_ secrets!" Kirby screeched joyfully. "What is it?" Dark Metaknight stared and then continued. Kirby and George listened closely.

"My parents, Jotvail and Hermanda, were both servants to the King of All Darkness, Louvax, or 'The Shadow.' They planned to ambush him in his sleep to save their selves and their family line. With the help of nearly 2,000 Master Swordsmen, they sealed the power of Louvax for 50 years. But now his power has been released again, and to repay the debt, I was forced to be his right-hand man and serve him till I die. You must seal away him forever and make sure he never comes back, before he conquers Earth, and Popstar!" DM was fading away even quicker. "One more thing, my real name is Jeffery!..." Jeffery disappeared.

"Wow, Kirby! Do you know what this means?" asked George. "Yeah, his name was Jeffery! Ha ha! What a dork!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Peanuts!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hey, I have another bad joke!

Q: How do Vampires get clean?

A: They take bloodbaths!

Kirby: I don't get it.

CP: What?

In-spur-ay-shun: He's right. That joke makes no sense.

CP: It makes perfect sense! Vampires drink blood, ya know?

Kirby: They still don't bathe in it.

ISAS: Yeah!

CP: Let's just start the stupid chapter!

ISAS and Kirby: Whatever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirby and George now had the weight of both of their worlds on their shoulders. But mostly Kirby. He would need help- a _lot _of help- if he ever wanted to put the power of Louvax to rest for good. Kirby and George decided that they would need to add more people to their team. They would need a technology expert, someone who could transform, and someone who actually knew where the King of Darkness was. George had already come up with one candidate-Dertadesti. Dertadesti was a technical genius, who specialized in lasers. He lived in a dense forest southwest of where Kirby and George lived.

"Well," said Kirby, "We should probably leave now."

"Yup, we should."

Then the two friends jumped onto Kirby's warpstar and flew to the jungle right next door to their apartment.

As the two slowly crept through the dense jungle plants, George whispered, "Be careful Kirby, there can be very dangerous creatures living in this place, so be very careful."

"Hey, George!" Kirby screamed from inside a tree. "This cute l'il frog has foam coming out of its mouth and gigantic teeth! I'm gonna touch it!"

"Never mind..." Mumbled George as Kirby was attacked by the poison amphibian. A few minutes later, Kirby shouted out for George again. "HEY GEORGE! Found this brown thingy with little green spots on the ground that looks like a candy bar! Can I eat it?"

"Kirby, wait, no!" protested George. Too late.

Kirby swallowed the crappy little thing and stared. "Aaagh! WHAT THE $#!T WAS THAT! Blaaagh! I'm going to barf! Holy crap! AAAAH!"

George sighed. "I can already tell, it's gonna go on and on like this." _("OOOH! What's this weird thing dangling from the tree? Hey! Ow! Yowch! Watch it! Yipe!)_

Several hours later…

"George, I'm tired, can't we stop and rest for a minute?" whined Kirby. "Fine," said George, "Just don't touch anything else!"

George walked over to a small water source and began to drink.

"Okay, George-Hey, what's that…" Kirby spotted a small, human-like figure moving around behind some shrubbery (A/N: Yup. Shrubbery in a jungle.). "George!" yelled Kirby.

"WHATEVER IT IS, DON'T SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE!" screamed George. George waddled over to Kirby.

"George, look behind that plant."

"What?"

"That-that thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing-y thing! Behind the plant!"

"Oooh. I see it now. What is it?" George questioned. "Only one way to find out!" answered Kirby. He swallowed his flaming torch and became burning Kirby-just in case. George stayed behind Kirby with his eyes closed the whole time-just in case.

They crept towards the shadowy figure in the plants… They came closer and _closer until-oh, sorry. I left italics on. My bad! _Continue.

So anyways, they came closer and _closer _and **_closer _**still, when suddenly, the figure sprang out from the plants and started… wait, hugging Kirby and George?

"Aww, it wasn't an evildoer from another dimension who could shoot lasers from its nose! It's just a little Droppy!" said Kirby. "What's your name?"

"Ooga." Said the Droppy.

"No, your name." said Kirby

"Ooga." It repeated.

"Ok, since you're not responding, I'll just have to give you a name." Kirby said.

"Hmmm… How about… Peanuts! Yeah, Peanuts is a great name for you!"

The Droppy stared.

"Guys, we should get going, we're burning daylight here." George interrupted. Peanuts decided to tag along.

Soon, Kirby heard rumbling. "Guys, did you hear that? It sounded like thunder."

Rumble Rumble Rumble

"There it is again!"

George asked, "What is it?"

RUUUUMBLLLEEEEE

The sky started to darken.

"Oogley!" screeched Peanuts.

"I think this is the work of-" The three saw a blast of lightning strike a tree, which hurdled toward the ground. Hundreds of Flamers and Waddle Doos wandered the ground. A huge thundercloud swooped over the gang, and an eyeball on it opened up!

"Kracko!" George and Kirby yelled. "OOOOOOOGA!" Peanuts screamed.

"Ha ha ha!" Kracko boomed. "I've destroyed most of this forest easily, and now I'm going to destroy YOU!"

He shot a bolt of lightning at the three! "Look out!" Kirby shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hooray! My longest chapter!

ISAS: Which wasn't that long to begin with…

Hey! You take that back, you, you… GIRL!

KMKZI: What kind of insult is that? I would call her like, a bloobly, slimy baconfoot!

ISAS: I can even think of a better insult than that-and we're insulting me!

Kirby: What about, a crap-headed, piece-o-…

ALRIGHT! We're done with the insults now!

All: M'Kay…


End file.
